Los Otros
by maiteginevra
Summary: Los otros niños, esos que a nadie les importó. *Viñeta*POV de un niño Slytherin* Para phantasiasuiris.


**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter no me pertenece.

* * *

*******

**Los Otros**

*******

En ese entonces todos eramos unos niños. A lo lejos veíamos caer pequeñas luces de colores, como si fueran los restos agonizantes de fuegos artificiales. Lo que había ahí, iluminado la figura recortada del castillo era la linea de fuego, pero nada era artificial. Eran hechizos, maldiciones que nuestros padres lanzaban a nuestros profesores y viceversa. Y todo dirigido por la orquesta de quejas e insultos de los otros estudiantes de las otras casas hacia nosotros. (_cobardes, traidores, asesinos_) Los gritos aterrorizados de la gente de Hogsmeade y a veces la atemorizante voz del Señor Tenebroso.

Nadie nos abrazaba, nadie nos decía que pronto acabaría todo y que podríamos irnos con nuestros padres a casa. El mundo, al menos nuestro mundo: el castillo, ardía frente a nuestros ojos y no sabíamos por qué. No claramente al menos. Harry Potter estaba en Hogwarts, Harry Potter estaba intentando revelarse y enfrentarse a Lord Voldemort. Nosotros no teníamos derecho a voz ni voto. A nadie le interesaba si queríamos ser liberados o no, si queríamos asumir el precio de la libertad.

Nos obligaron a marcharnos por un oscuro túnel, desconociendo si algún día volveríamos a ver a nuestras familias y amigos. Nos obligaron a permanecer callados y a sufrir ese momento con los dientes apretados y las manos sudadas. Nos obligaron a abandonarnos a nuestra suerte, en un pueblo oscuro y conmocionado. Ninguno de nosotros ha olvidado a esa turba furiosa que se dirigía por el sendero que los llevaría a Hogwarts, las miradas de odio, los piedrazos y las amenazas de matarnos uno a uno con tal de que nuestra familia abandonara la zona de conflicto.

Recordamos la angustia, recordamos la sensación de vértigo y el nudo en el estómago. Sólo nosotros sabemos eso, probablemente el resto siga imaginándonos jugando _snap explosivo_ mientras todo esto ocurría.

El humo llegaba a nuestras narices, impregnándonos de un peculiar olor, luego sabríamos que ese es el aroma de la muerte. Nunca supimos exactamente qué ocurrió esa noche, algunos de nosotros ni siquiera sabemos cómo fue que pasó en realidad. Todo era tan extraño, tan subrealista. Un montón de críos en pijamas, muertos de frío y de miedo, con el corazón encogido rogando porque el resplandor verdoso que se proyectaba en la gran nube de humo no haya sido alguno de nuestros padres quien recibió el impacto. Sentíamos nuestras varitas vibrar en los bolsillos, sentíamos las impulsos de correr hasta allí y rescatar a tu familiar. Sentíamos la voz de nuestra conciencia decirnos que no fuéramos estúpidos y que nos mantuviéramos a salvo.

Porque esa era, para nosotros, la verdadera razón de esta batalla.

Mantenernos en el tiempo; preservarnos. No queríamos extinguirnos, no queríamos dejar de existir. Suponíamos que eramos especiales, distintos al resto, que nuestro cuerpo encapsulaba la mejor magia circulando por nuestras venas. La más antigua y poderosa. Nos condenaban por pensar que merecíamos un trato diferenciado, pero quizás la idea fue malentendida por el resto o por nosotros mismos. Seguimos pensando que hay algo en nosotros que nos hace desiguales, creemos que el resto, el complemento de la enseñanza, era la tolerancia. Nadie aprendió la lección en todo caso. Ni ellos, ni nosotros.

El peor momento para todos fue el amanecer. Escuchar los ecos de felicidad, los fuertes aplausos. Costaba un gran esfuerzo controlar los escalofríos. No teníamos idea de cómo había acabado. Corrimos con el corazón en la boca hasta lo que quedaba del colegio. El brillo de los cristales rotos nos enceguecía y nadie respondía a nuestros llamados. Caminamos temblorosos por el vestíbulo, cuando de pronto lo vimos. En una esquina había una torre mal equilibrada de cuerpos. Hagrid nos gritó cuando nos vio acercarnos a la pila de cadáveres. Algunos encontramos a nuestros padres tendidos ahí, unos sobre otros, con los ojos y los labios abiertos. Sin varitas en sus manos, sin dignidad en sus rostros.

La profesora McGonagall nos alejó a tirones de nuestra familia, gritó, mientras se acomodaba sus despeinados cabellos, llamando al profesor Slughorn. Estábamos tan impresionados que ni siquiera podíamos llorar; eramos los bichos raros, aquellos que nadie quería y que no sabían qué hacer con ellos. Nos sentíamos deshumanizados, tan abandonados, que ya no nos importó cuando nos encerraron en lo que quedaba de la sala de pociones. Algunos gritaron, los mayores. Patearon los bancos, lanzaron puñetazos contra las piedras enmohecidas de las mazmorras y maldijeron a Potter, a McGonagall y a Snape. Nosotros nos quedamos sentados unos al lado de otro sin tener idea qué iba a pasar en diez minutos, una hora.

Sin saber que sería del resto de nuestras vidas.

*******

* * *

**Nota de Autora:** Comentarios, sugerencias, dudas...

¡Gracias!

maite


End file.
